Kim Dokja
Kim Dokja is the main protagonist of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. The novel focuses on his journey when the premise of his favorite webnovel, Three Ways to Survive in a Ruined World—an apocalyptic webnovel written by tls123—becomes reality. Appearance Kim Dokja has a thin face and pale skin. His hair is thin and black; he has long eyelashes and dark circles.Chapter 281 His countenance is calm and fresh, although somewhat edgy. There is a marked difference in his appearance when he smiles and when he's expressionless. He has a slender physique, being rather skinny prior to the beginning of the scenarios, although he has become rather muscular due to raising his Strength stat.Chapter 359 He may also have slight burn scarring/tanning due to the probability storm he weathered after Gigantomachia.Chapter 346 He is often described as looking rather plain by characters in-text, so much so that he gains the Incarnation modifier "Ugliest King". It is later revealed that his appearance is somewhat censored for people who look at him. In Dark Castle, Lee Jihye says she cannot remember what he looks likeChapter 152; in the 73rd Demon Realm, when footage of the 73rd Demon King scenario is being shown in the Syswitz Complex, Kim Dokja himself notices that his face is distorted onscreen.Chapter 198 From Main Scenario 10 and onwards, he possesses the Demon King Transformation ability. During all transformations, he gains a pair of black feathered wings and a pair of small horns. Traces of demonic energy mark his skin. His clothes also darken in color. When he transforms during Main Scenario 10, his body increases in size, becoming around three to four times larger, and his muscle mass increases greatly; this change is not reflected in later transformations.Chapter 187 When channeling Gabriel and Jophiel during the 1863rd round, he has three pairs of wings instead of one: his black Demon King wings, as well as two pairs of white angel's wings from Jophiel and Gabriel. His horns are also pure white.Chapter 287 Eden's Star Fruit, the of Good and Evil, allows Kim Dokja to undergo Angel Transformation; in this form, he gains white feathered wings instead of black ones. Personality Kim Dokja is, at his core, a dedicated and loving man. He devotes himself to those he cares for, going so far as to sacrifice his own life for them; as a result of this devotion, he is careful with whom he grants his deep trust to. He frequently tries to shield his loved ones from danger by taking their struggles onto himself and often becomes extremely self-deprecating when he is unable to push through said struggles alone. His self-deprecation is a recurring pattern of behaviour. For all that he loves others, he is extremely harsh on himself, being insecure and having very low self-esteem and self-worth. This is likely due to the extended period of time he spent without any role models giving him positive feedback and caring for him. Perhaps as a result of the same, he used to perceive himself as perpetually alone and struggled with recognizing when people genuinely care for and look up to him, although he has become better at this since the beginning of ORV. Where he used to repress his emotions (as observed by Jung Heewon in early scenarios), he has also become more emotionally expressive (even crying in front of Han Sooyoung, who often teases him for lesser "slights"). He is somewhat self-conscious about his image and how he's perceived, though less so when he's going by a pseudonym. In early scenarios, he pretended to be ruthless and cold-blooded. As time passes, he tends towards an image of someone who is polite and put-together, and who always has a plan. In fact, he does tend to plan ahead for most situations based on his knowledge of Ways of Survival. However, he often develops tunnel vision, failing to consider outside factors playing into and altering his situation. He is notably bad at improvisation (a fact that becomes more apparent as his timeline diverges more and more from the original Ways of Survival) and takes some time to get back on his feet when faced with setbacks, having minor emotional breakdowns at particularly shocking situations. Nonetheless, he is immensely dedicated to his goals, seen when he surpasses even death in order to reach the end of the scenarios. This translates into occasional bouts of stubbornness and singlemindedness. Synopsis Abilities Personal Attributes * Eight Lives (Hero): Gained from defeating Yamato no Orochi in Peace Land and obtaining the Eight Lives resurrection ability. * Scenario Interpreter (???): An unrated attribute that presumably allows the user to better comprehend and analyze situations or scenarios they find themself in. * Lamarck's Giraffe (Legend): Previously referred to as Lamarck Kirin, due to a translation quirk relating to the hangul for Giraffe/Kirin. This is an evolutionary attribute that allows the user to absorb Story fragments into their own form. Though not as efficient as its counterparts like Darwin's Demon, Lamarck's Giraffe has the bonus of not absorbing the negative side effects or weaknesses of the absorbed Story fragments. * Demon Realm Duke (Legend): Acquired by Yoo Joonghyuk acting under Kim Dokja's name. As a revolutionary, he defeated the Demon Duke Gilobat and took over the Gilobat Industrial Complex in order to win this attribute. ** Kim Dokja may also have a new attribute relating to his Kingship, perhaps "73rd Demon King" (which would then change to 50th ranked as he was promoted), or "Master of the 73rd Demon Realm". * ■■ Apostle (???): Presumably an attribute related to Kim Dokja's status as the last reader of Ways of Survival. The number being obscured might indicate that he is the only one who did not get off i.e. stop reading (all other Apostles stopped reading, right up to the First Apostle). * More attributes are implied to be listed when Kim Dokja uses Character List upon himself, but he is not able to read them all before the time limit expires and the window closes. * A Gifted Hoodlum: An attribute possessed by Ricardo von Kaizenix. Personal Skills * Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint: Kim Dokja's trademark skill, which gives its name to the novel itself. Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint has three stages: ** Stage 1: Allows him to read the simple actions or emotions of characters; for instance, he can tell where they might aim an attack next.Chapter 6 ** Stage 2: Allows him to see deep inside characters, reading their specific thoughts. Activation of Stage 2 requires having a deep understanding of the targeted character.Chapter 11 ** Stage 3: Allows him to see the characters from a 3rd person point of view. *** 1st person point of view: Activated when Stage 3 is used while he is dying or close to death. He can immerse himself in a character, exerting partial or full control over the character's body, and speak to them within their minds.Chapter 55 * Bookmark: Allows Kim Dokja to copy the abilities of characters that he has a deep understanding of. ** The deeper his understanding of the character, the higher the skill level reproduction. If his understanding of the character is low, only part of the character's skill is activated.Chapter 35 ** He has a limited number of "slots" in which he can place characters to be bookmarked; if he wants to bookmark another character, he must first release a character from their slot to empty it up. ** He cannot bookmark individuals such as Han Sooyoung, Lee Gilyoung, or Yoo Sangah, who were not originally part of Ways of Survival and have not been turned into characters since the beginning of the scenarios.Chapter 88 ** Originally, he could only bookmark characters that were Incarnations, not Constellations. However, due to an increase in his status, a "new feature" allows him to gain an understanding of Constellations in minute fractions; eventually, he should be able to use Bookmark on a Constellation's skill.Chapter 174Chapter 175 ** The amount of time Bookmark can be activated increases as its level increases. It starts at 1 minute, then 3 minutes, then 5, then 10, then 30, and so on.Chapter 10Chapter 130Chapter 125 ** Originally, he could only use one bookmark at a time. Later, due to the effect of the Story 'Looked Into the Abyss', he has gained the ability to use two bookmarks in tandem. However, this halves the overall activation time.Chapter 264 ** The bookmarked characters and abilities so far consist of the following: *** Delusion Demon Kim Namwoon's Blackening: Infuses the user's weapons with black energy that deals extra damage and corrupts its target. *** Steel Sword Lee Hyunsung's Weapons Training: Increases the user's proficiency with weapons.Chapter 23 *** Demagogue Cheon Inho's Incite: Sways a crowd to listen to the user's words, often used to pit a mob against a particular individual. *** Prince Lycaon Isparang of the Imyuntar's Way of the Wind: Allows the user to manipulate the wind. At higher levels of understanding, allows the user to walk on water. *** Beast Tamer Shin Yoosung's Advanced Diverse Communication: Allows the user to communicate with non-human creatures.Chapter 100 *** Beast Tamer Shin Yoosung's Taming: Allows the user to tame and gain the favour of non-human creatures. *** Disaster of Floods Shin Yoosung's Beast King's Sensitivity: Covers the user in a pure white fur cloak that grows from their skin and protects them from all damage, effectively making them invincible.Chapter 106 *** Judge of Evil Jung Heewon's Hour of Judgement: A skill requiring the permission of all Absolute Good constellations in order to activate, it makes the user unbeatable when fighting against enemies determined to be "evil", presumably by boosting damage dealt with each attack and increasing the user's defense.Chapter 107 *** Paradox Baekchung Kyrgios Rodgraim's Electrification: Also translated as Lightning Human Translation. Allows the user to channel and control extremely powerful brilliant blue-white lightning.Chapter 128 *** Knight of Revolution Mark Javier's (Private Skill): A guardian's skill in the Demon Realm's Industrial Complex Revolutionary scenario, this allows the user to protect another individual using their own vitality, releasing the mark of death placed on said individual by an executioner.Chapter 202 *** Breaking the Sky Sword Saint Namgung Minyoung's Breaking the Sky Swordsmanship: Allows the user to use the style of swordsmanship devised by Namgung Minyoung. Used during the Gourmet Association arc, when possessing Iris Vladimirovna Rebezova through the use of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint Stage 3.Chapter 242 * Fourth Wall: A versatile and mysterious skill that even Kim Dokja himself does not fully understand. ** It has a variety of applications: *** Protects against mental attacks and skills. *** Can offset pain caused by injuries. *** It prevents Kim Dokja's Attributes Window from being viewed, even by himself. This is presumably to hide his status as the lone reader of Ways of Survival, as he is implied to have an attribute related to the same. *** Causes him to treat his current life as a novel and be emotionally distanced from events taking place. It can forcibly strengthen itself and numb his emotions, should he get agitated over events such as his mother's life being in danger. *** Weakens when he doesn't treat current events as a novel. For instance, it shakes when he meets individuals who he had a long history/deep connection with prior to the start of the scenarios, such as his mother. ** The Fourth Wall appears to have some level of sentience, speaking directly to Kim Dokja in broken sentences that look like they are written by a child just learning Hangul. It also often narrates Kim Dokja's thoughts and actions in properly-formed sentences. ** Within the Fourth Wall exists a dimension in which a Library is located. The Library holds a vast number of books which are records of Yoo Joonghyuk's various regressions i.e. hard copies of Ways of Survival, along with records of Kim Dokja's own life, from childhood to the current day. *** The Fourth Wall can "eat" or absorb individuals, breaking them down to their Stories and then eating these Stories. When eaten, these individuals find themselves within the Library, and should the Fourth Wall find them worthy, they become Librarians, looking after the books and on occasion speaking to Kim Dokja. So far, the Wall has eaten Nirvana Moebius, Simulation (master of the Theatre Dungeon), and the Eater of Dreams. It also previously ate Lee Sookyung, but released her almost immediately at Kim Dokja's request; and Yoo Sangah, in order to preserve her rapidly scattering Story core. She worked as a Librarian for a short while before being released to a new form. * Character List: Allows Kim Dokja to read the Attributes Windows of "characters". This includes those individuals from the original Ways of Survival, as well as the readers of WoS who got off early, but only after they catch up to the part they had read up to. ** Should too much information be available about a person, Character List will automatically summarize the information about the person, giving instead of . ** The settings can also be adjusted to show a certain number of items per field, an option usually used when there are too many items to be easily summarized.Chapter 135 * Reading Comprehension: A skill which appears to increase Kim Dokja's ability to interpret and work with foreign Stories (and possibly understand individuals in the , as they are built upon Stories). * Miniaturization: Shrinks the user and all their clothes/equipment to a small size. Kim Dokja previously used this in order to approximate Kyrgios Rodgraim's physique and thus be able to use Electrification, but his status is currently enough to overcome the physique requirement and use Electrification at his normal size. * Lie Detection: As the name suggests, this skill allows the user to detect lies. It is unclear if "truth" is distinguished from "lie" based upon whether the speaker of the sentence sincerely believes to be true/untrue, or if it is based on the absolute truth of the situation. * Destroy Evil (破魔): Obtained after breaking the statue of Yujeong Samyeongdang, the Bald General of Justice. An advanced version of the Repel Evil skill.Chapter 27 * More skills are implied to be listed when Kim Dokja uses Character List upon himself, but he is not able to read them all before the time limit expires and the window closes. Stigmas * Sacrificial Will: Allows the user to supply power to their comrades which is directly proportional to the user's desire to sacrifice themself. Awakened during the 73rd Demon King scenario, when having his party kill him and banish him outside the scenarios.Chapter 188 * Will to Live: Unknown effect. Awakened during the Great War of Constellations and Demons, immediately prior to being saved by Secretive Plotter.Chapter 413 * Song of the Sword: Stigma of Maritime War God Yi Sunsin as a reward for helping Lee Jihye grow into her powers in the Theatre Dungeon.Chapter 40 * Self-Rationalization: Stigma of One who Overcomes the Late Trials, a constellation from another world. Granted as a result of defeating Song Minwoo and completing the related bounty scenario.Chapter 76 Overall Stats Kim Dokja is never able to read his stats, even on the rare occasions where he can access his Attributes Window. As such, he must rely on memory in order to know what level his stats are at. Stories * King of a Kingless World (Legendary): Acquired through destroying the Absolute Throne at the end of the fourth main scenario. First of the five Stories contributing to Kim Dokja's ascension to constellationhood.Chapter 72 * One Who Opposes the Miracle (Legendary): Acquired upon defeating Myung Ilsang, the Disaster of Questions. Second of the five Stories contributing to Kim Dokja's ascension to constellationhood.Chapter 89 * One Who Showed Contempt for a Streamer (Legendary): Acquired upon attacking dokkaebi Paul after the death of the Disaster of Floods in the 5th main scenario. Third of the five Stories contributing to Kim Dokja's ascension to constellationhood.Chapter 110Chapter 151 * One Who Hunted the King of Disasters (Legendary): Acquired upon defeating the constellation Yamato no Orochi in Peace Land. The Story is not immediately named as it is supposed to be impossible and was not expected to occur in the relevant scenario. Fourth of the five Stories contributing to Kim Dokja's ascension to constellationhood. * Returnee's Disciple (rating unknown): Presumably acquired at some point during Kim Dokja's training under Kyrgios. * Lone Messiah (Legendary): Acquired during the Dark Castle scenario, presumably granted through an extension of 's resurrection Story. Fifth of the five Stories contributing to Kim Dokja's ascension to constellationhood. Also contains 'Mediating Messiah' achievement and an unknown achievement for killing an outer god. * Bug Slaughter (History): Acquired upon killing demon earl Tentacio in Dark Castle. * Silla Allied Forces (History): Acquired upon completing the Lady of the Brocade Sleep's bounty scenario in Dark Castle. * One Who Killed an Outer God (Quasi-myth): Acquired upon defeating the Eater of Dreams. * Demon King of Salvation (Legendary): Acquired upon becoming the 73rd Demon King and a corrupted constellation. Initially appears as an unnamed Story, likely because the constellation modifier was granted later. * Broken Heart of a Young Gold Dragon (rating unknown): Story fragment acquired through Lamarck's Giraffe while outside the scenarios. * Right Arm of the Poor Sword Master (rating unknown): Story fragment acquired through Lamarck's Giraffe while outside the scenarios. * Kim Dojega’s Legend (rating unknown): Story created on Peace Land, after legends of Kim Dokja's victory over Yamato no Orochi were spread. * Silver Screen Revolutionary (rating unknown): Acquired upon starting the revolution in the 73rd Demon Realm's Syswitz Industrial Complex. * God of the Dice (Legendary): Acquired after killing a marquis of the 73rd Demon Realm. Grants the ability to choose the value of the first dice roll. * Father of a Dokkaebi (History): Acquired upon the hatching of Biyoo's egg. * Gourmet Association's Heretic (History): Acquired by choosing not to be an evil spirit and to sponsor Iris during the Gourmet Association. * Unnamed Story obtained during Gourmet Association, after changing the ending of Anna Croft's Bracelet Expedition. * Miracle Gambler (rating unknown): Acquired after betting one million coins on Yoo Joonghyuk during Gourmet Association, then winning the bet and winning around five million coins. * Looked into the Abyss (unrated): Acquired through turning off the Fourth Wall and looking at his Attributes Window. * Liberator of the Industrial Complex (Legendary): Acquired upon freeing all citizens of the Kim Dokja Industrial Complex. * Nose Pendant Hanging from the Nose (History): Acquired from the Random Story Box ver 1.3. Makes anything placed on the nose look like an accessory. * Earring Hanging from the Ears (History): Acquired from the Random Story Box ver 1.3. Makes anything hung on the ear look like an earring. * Head Shoulder Knee Feet (History): Acquired from the Random Story Box ver 1.3. * Don’t Cut My Hair (History): Acquired from the Random Story Box ver 1.3. * Distorting Things as One Pleases (Legendary): Acquired from combining "Nose Pendant Hanging from the Nose" and "Earring Hanging from the Ears" in the Story Fusion Box ver 1.3. * One Who Went Against the Twelve Zodiacs (History): Acquired from successfully evading capture by the constellations of the Eastern Zodiac. * Person Who is Loved by an Archangel (rating unknown): Acquired when Uriel descends to 73rd Demon Realm through Jung Heewon in order to help Kim Dokja. * Kill with a Borrowed Knife (rating unknown): Acquired by having Abyssal Black Flame Dragon descend into Han Sooyoung and kill the constellations of . * Demon World's Spring (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired by becoming the king of the 73rd Demon Realm. The 'initial' portion of Kim Dokja's A Single Story. * A Single Story (Myth): Currently in progress. The end goal of the hidden scenario 'A Single Story', and closely related to ■■■. Kim Dokja is completing parts of the scenario in order to construct and acquire the full version of this Story. * Unnamed Story acquired upon entering the 1863rd round through the Viceroy's Dimensional Door. * Hell of Eternity (Myth): More accurately translated as 'Eternally Indestructible Hell'. Acquired from 1863rd round Yoo Joonghyuk immediately before his regression. Allows Kim Dokja to "read" and borrow the abilities of Yoo Joonghyuks from various rounds. He can only borrow the powers of those rounds whose Story he can read up to. * Unnamed Story acquired upon coming to a draw against Yoo Joonghyuk in the 46th scenario. * Giant's Liberator (Myth): Acquired upon receiving the Giant's Oath from Briareus. * Unnamed Story acquired upon destroying Giant Soldier Heracles during Gigantomachia. * One Who Defeated the War God (Legendary): Acquired upon defeating Ares, the Atrocious War God, during Gigantomachia. * Torch That Swallowed the Myth (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired upon finishing Gigantomachia and defeating Poseidon. The 'success' portion of A Single Story. * Unnamed Story acquired upon having Giant Story 'Torch That Swallowed the Myth' declared as neutral during the Duet between Good and Evil. * The Stone and I (rating unknown): Also translated as 'The Pebble and I'. Acquired on Reincarnation Island upon touching a stone. Likely due to Kim Dokja's natural affinity for "stories" combining with the temporary thinness of the Fourth Wall, hence a heightened affinity for Story-related material. * Kim Dokja is Like a Branch (rating unknown): Acquired on Reincarnation Island upon touching a branch. The original translation of this was "Kim Dokja Likes a Branch", which was a mistranslation by RainbowTurtle. The word was actually "alike" and not "like". * Kim Dokja with a Flower (rating unknown): Acquired on Reincarnation Island upon touching a flower. * More unnamed Stories acquired on Reincarnation Island while Yoo Hosung tests Kim Dokja's affinity for Stories. * Person Who is Loved by All (rating unknown): Acquired on Reincarnation Island after touching Yoo Hosung. * Unnamed Story acquired upon killing Lucifer's 176th Incarnation body. * Architect of Revelation (rating unknown): Acquired upon killing Lucifer and bringing the 'Fake Revelation' to reality. * Life and Death Comrades (rating unknown): Also translated as 'Life and Death Companions', 'Companions in Life and Death', or 'Comrades in Life and Death'. Acquired as a result of the comradeship of Yoo Joonghyuk and Kim Dokja. * Season of Light and Darkness (rating unknown): Acquired upon ending the Great War of Constellations and Demons by triggering the Apocalypse scenario, then averting the same. * Sneezing Without Hands (rating unknown): Acquired upon being pampered by the party members during the remake of Journey to the West.Chapter 427 * The Fifth Sun Wukong (rating unknown): Acquired upon becoming one of Sun Wukong's Story Bodies. * Rival Acknowledged by the Dragon (rating unknown): Presumably acquired either at some point during the Great War of Constellations and Demons during the Apocalypse Dragon Selection, or during previous interactions with Han Sooyoung, Abyssal Black Flame Dragon's incarnation. * The Sea God's Comrade-in-Arms (rating unknown): Presumably acquired as a result of helping the Maritime War God fulfil his requests, particularly in helping his incarnation Lee Jihye overcome her fears. * Goryeo's Second Sword (rating unknown): Presumably acquired as a result of channeling Cheok Jungyeong, Goryeo's First Sword, and being acknowledged by him as a worthy comrade. * The Liberator of the Forgotten Ones (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired upon completing the Journey to the West remake. Half of the 'completion' portion of A Single Story.Chapter 465 Relationships TBD Trivia * His name, Dokja, can be written with two different hanja, giving different meanings to it—either with Dok as in reader (favoured by his mother), or Dok as in alone (favoured by his father).Chapter 180 * He used to work in the QA department at Mino Soft.Chapter 307 * He doesn't like to drink. * His favourite food is Murim dumplings with chicken brothChapter 420, the same as Yoo Joonghyuk's preference. * He dislikes tomatoes. * He has a poor directional sense, and often gets lost, particularly in buildings he's visiting for the first time. He has considered getting GPS-like skills (Reading Map or Pathfinding) to remedy this issue before.Chapter 306 ** He met Yoo Sangah because he asked her for directions when they first joined Mino Soft. * Yoo Joonghyuk has called him a bad driver.Chapter 424 However, Kim Dokja previously drove with Han Sooyoung as his passenger, and despite her sharp tongue, she made no such comments on his driving skills. As such, the truth of his driving is currently inconclusive. * The Fourth Wall has noted some of his mannerisms and tendencies:Chapter 438 ** He has a habit of muttering to himself when he lacks confidence and begins to be self-deprecating. ** He tilts his head slightly when worrying about the kids. *** Although not mentioned explicitly as one of his habits, he often pats the kids on the head or ruffles their hair. ** When he thinks about his mother, his eyes close and his eyelids twitch slightly. ** He has a naughty smile and arches his eyebrows when he's making fun of Han Sooyoung. ** He gets a glint in his eyes when he thinks about his most loved stories. Gallery Kim Dokja (Volume 1 cover, old).png|Volume 1's old cover Kim Dokja (Volume 2 cover).png|Volume 2 cover Kim Dokja (Volume 3 cover).png|Volume 3 cover Kim Dokja (Volume 4 cover).png|Volume 4 cover Category:Main Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Constellations Category:Demons Category:Demon Kings Category:Returnees